


Emergency

by HayleeSade



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayleeSade/pseuds/HayleeSade
Summary: After collapsing in the mines, Linus brings in Harvey's girlfriend.





	Emergency

“Doctor Harvey!” A shout made him jump up, tossing the medical magazine he was reading to the ground.

“Alice is...” Linus was standing in the door opening, soaked to the bone, with Alice lifeless in his arms. His heart skipped so many beats that for a moment he feared he was actually having a heart attack. He didn't even bother taking the detour to get to the two, but instead scrambled over the counter. Trying his best to push his worries aside, he checked her pulse, finding that her heart was beating like crazy.

“Follow me.” He said to Linus as he ran to through the hallways and started readying a bed.

“Put her here.” Linus did as asked and gently put her down onto the bed. She was shivering and breathing harshly, and now that he looked closer he noticed that she was covered in dirt, bruises and gashes.

“Will she be okay?” Linus asked sadly.

“She'll be okay, Linus. Thanks for bringing her here.”

 

  
  
After Linus explained how he found her, he took his leave. Harvey went back to Alice's bedside and sat down with a sigh.

“I told you so many times not to go into those damn mines...” He muttered. Linus's words formed a movie in his head. Linus entered the first room to check for some mushrooms when the elevator pinged. The door opened and Alice came crawling out, battered and broken. He shuddered at the vision in his mind. He took out some disinfectant, band-aids and bandages and started tending to her wounds.

 

  
  
He'd decided that staying in the bed beside hers would be best in case something were to happen, but when he woke up to find her bed empty, he jumped to his feet.

“Alice?!” He was a bit taken aback by how loud that was. He burst out the front door, frantically looking left and right.

 _'The animals.'_ He thought. Of course! She'd never leave the animals alone for a day. He hurried to the farm and quickly checked the barn and the coop. She was in the coop, lying on a pile of hay while the chickens all huddled around her. He let out a deep breath as he leaned against the wall.

“Alice.” He gently wiped some locks of hair from her face and watched her wake up slowly but surely.

“Harvey?” She smiled. “Sorry for leaving, had to-”

“I know, just tell me next time. You worried me sick.”

“Sorry...” He could tell by the way she talked that she was still under the influence of the pain killers he'd given her the night before.

“Come on, let's get you back into bed. You need to rest.” She wanted to protest, but shut her mouth again before standing up with a nod. She flashed him a cheeky smile.

“If you'll share with me.” He felt his face flush a bright red and his jaw dropped slightly.

“A-Alice! T-that's-”

“Shh, you'll upset the chickens.” She grinned as she walked past him and exited the coop.

“At least put this on if you're going out. It'd be bad if you were to catch a cold too.” He took off his jacket and hung it over her shoulders.

“Thank you, Harvey.” She stood on her toes and pecked him on the lips. “I love you.” Whether this was the effect of the pain killers or her own words, he couldn't tell. What he did know was that he'd never felt happier.

“I love you too.”


End file.
